Fellings
by Head Writer
Summary: A mature crossover between Kickin it,Bakugan and Lab Rats, 18 TVMA
1. Chapter 1

Jack and Kim had something no one had.

Theywere best team in Karate, trained under Jack's father they were unstoppable.

Their rivals Bree and Dan weren't that great, Bree was but Dan wasn't able to defeat Jack in competition.

Those four knowed each other for long time.

One day at dojo

Jack's father- There is upcoming event, we must win again.

Jack-Well we won dozen tournaments in past year.

Jack's father-You probably ask, why is that important, well at tournament there is going to be a top elite from China, they wanna sign new students.

Kim-Thats awesome, we can finally get to the top league.

Jack's father s father was looking at Kim and he always getting goosebumps when she was around, he simply was in love with Kim, he couldn't get to her because of Jack, and now hearing that she is might leave, that broke his heart.

In Black Dragon's dojo

Dan- Hey Bree I want...

Bree-Don't talk to me, I don't talk with losers, you can't win a simple fight, and you wonder why I love Jack, he can defend me against bad people, with you I can only get beat up or even worse raped.

Dan-Hey don't get too far, I'm training to beat Jack in upcoming battle so...

Bree-Spare mewith stupid comments, you are not man enough.

AsBree leave, Dan began to cry, what I must to do to impress her, and Kim, because of Jack I can't ask either of them to go out with me.

At Saturday there was a tournament, and Jack and Kim showed up, so were Bree and Dan,

Jack's father was walking into locker when Kim pass him by,

Jack's father-Hey Kimmy, did you ever kissed Jack.

Kim looked at him weirdly, No I didn't why.

Jack's father-I must tell you something.

Jack's father grab Kim's hand, and got her in locker room.

Kim-What do you want.

Jack's father-I love you. You are the most beautiful woman.

Kim- Are you crazy, leave me alone

Jack's father locks the locker room and Kim wanted to kick him with the foot, but he grabbed her foot, he began to giggle her bare feet and he began to put her pants down and he sat at top of her,and he put her tights down, he began to kiss her, he held her by a neck as he was kissing her he was calming her down, by pressing her neck.

He took her bra off and he released her,

Jack's father- I have the greatest trophy as he was referring to her Bra.

Kim was shocked but before she can get up, he took his pants off, and he stopped her from unlocking the door.

Kim-You are the weakest man I ever encouter.

Jack's father- My son is no match for you and me, he doesn't have a balls like me to fuck a beauty like you.

Kim got face to face with Jack's Father, their naked bodies got together as there face to face.

Kim- You are pathetic, they began to kiss each other again, Jack's Father could not believe a passion of Kim all of sudden.

Jack was distracted by Bree as she was trying to explain her love to her but he was already in love with Kim and he told Bree that, leaving Bree upset.

Jack was making his way to Locker and he heard a groans from locker, he tried to enter but he couldn't not get into it cause it was locked.

Jack-Fuck it, DAD, KIM OPEN .

Jack left with no choice break in to it and he saw a horrific scene.

Jack's Father fucked his girlfriend.

Jack-What the Fuck are you doing.

Kim-Shut up, this is all your fault, if you were half the man your father is, you would be fucking me. Kim was talking to Jack as his father was fucking her.

Jack-dammit why, Kim after all this years you betrayed me. And you dad, I idolised you.

Jack's Father,wait just a second. Kim change position.

Kim began to suck his dick.

Jack's Father- Listen up Jack, I'm sorry for you but you aren't better than me, and you don't deserve this woman, not to me.

Jack didn't move.

Come to me Bitch.

Jack get to his dad he stopt by Kim who was hugging his dad by his legs,

Jack's Father slapped his son, and Jack began to cryBree got in locker room emotional,

Dan-What happened

Bree- You man are all the same.

dan-what are you talking about.

Bree puts Dan in chair and sat on him. Do you love me.

Dan-Yes.

Bree- I want you to kick Jack's ass today.

Dan- For you I would do anything.

Bree- Than be a man, and I'm gonna be you friend.

Bree kiss him in the mouth and she hold a kiss for a few seconds and she said: kick his ass for every defeat he gave to you and for me.

Bree and Dan hugged each other


	2. Chapter 2

Dan was jubilant because he finally got what he always wanted.

Before he got to fight Jack, Bree again kissed him in the cheek

Jack was atrocious because what happened, when battle began he could not find a way to fight against Dan, and two minutes in, Dan who was fired up from kiss beat Jack quickly.

Bree- Yes, you done it.

Bree kiss Dan again. As Jack stand there. Kim who saw what happened comed to Dan face to face and kissed him in the cheek.

Jack was pissed and he storm into a backstage, on his way to locker, he pass by Bree.

Bree- What happened out there.

Jack-dammit I don't know. Can you tell me what happened.

Bree-Come to me, Bree grabs him into empty locker and he naked him and herself and they had sex.

Dan was sitting in his room, when Kim in her gi enter the room.

Kim without saying anything took her gi down and she was naked.

Dan stand up.

Kim-Why are you waiting for?

Dan took his clothes off and they got got their bodies together like they were one.

And they had sex


	3. Author's note

Looks are following Jack Brewer (his appearance is from season 2) Kim (has attire and looks from Kickin it on our own last scene where Jack ask her out) Dan ( his appearance from first season) and Bree her appearance is if you saw how Kelli how looked at Coachella last year with her black edition.

If someone read this story, I would love a review for chapters.

Storyis not over yet


	4. Chapter 3

Next day Jack and Kim comed to Jack's father's dojo,they looked at each other really suspicious,

Jack-Where did you disappear yesterday?

Kim-Well...i went home.

Jack-Aha,ok.

Kim-You don't believe it.

Jack-No,no i do believe it,just i sometimes ever since the incident with you and my dad, _Jack lookes at his dad_ ,i don't know anymore

Jack's dad-Well mister,where you went after your loss? _Kim sits on his laps to provoke Jack_ , _he also grabs her by her tits so she can get even closer to him._

Jack-Listen up you two,you can fuck with each other all you want,i don't wanna to be a part of this shit any fucking longer!!!!!

Kim-You are weak son of a bitch!!!!!

Jack's dad- See woman like Kim Crawford belongs to guys like me,who can match her fire and intensity. _Kim begins to.laugh,and she turns around and she kisses with Jack's dad._ _Jack leaves the room._ _They had sex again._

Bree-Dan,you are finally becoming a man.

Dan-I'm yet to become one.

Bree-How do you mean that.

 _Dan kneels before_ _Bree,he looks at her bare feet and he kiss her feet,he gets up and Bree shocked at what happened,grabs his face and she begins to kiss him,they_ _eventually had sex._

Later that day

Jack Pov

Why does my own dad hates me,why does my Kim hates me?I didn't do nothing against them,yes i had a sex with Bree,but i was hurt,and besides that Bree is hot women,but Kim possesses the fire like no one.

 _All of sudden,somebody knocks on his door._

Jack-Who's that?

Me,Kim

 _Jack opens the door,and he sees Kim wearing a white gi,she enters the room_

Jack-You said that i'm not a good enough for you.

 _Kim uncovers her gi,and she was completely naked,Jack stand there as he slowly puts his hands on her shoulders,Kim rips his shirt off,which was a signal for Jack to get naked and have a sex with his girlfriend!!!!!_

 _two days later_

Bree was sparring alone in her's dojo,She only wear a bra and panties.

Ehm,can i enter.

Bree-What are you doing here?

Jack's dad- You know,eh how to start this...you must join our dojo.

Bree-Wowow,hold on fella,how do you mean that.

Jack's dad-I mean,we know each other,and i know that you have this aggression inside of you, _Jack's dad gets closer to Bree,_ and only i know how you can use this aggression on your behalf.

 _Bree rips his shirt off,he took his pants down,and_ _proceeded to rip her bra and panties off,and they had sex_

End of chapter

Next chapter will be te last


	5. 4

Next day

This is extreme TV MA chapter, TV MA chapter, TV MA chapter, TV MA chapter, TV MA chapter

 _Reading's discretion is advised._

Jack's dad-You know Jack,this feud between our Dojo and Bree's is getting too old.

Jack-How do you mean?

Jack's dad- You must invite them to our dojo,today.

Jack-Well,i don't have a problem with that.

Jack's dad- Why are you so excited?

Jack-Nothing,just a nice day.

 _Jack called Kim,and then Bree and Dan to come to the dojo._

Later that day

 _Jack and Kim waited for Dan And Bree to come along,when they showed up,Dojo was closed._

Jack calls his dad,Dad why is dojo closed.

Dad- Wait,i will unlock.

 _Jack's dad unlocked the dojo,and he was wearing gi,when they entered,he closed the doors_.

Jack-So what do you want.

Jack's dad- I want us to be one.

Bree- How do you mean that?

Jack's dad- Well i must admit to you something,i had a sex with Bree.

Dan,Jack,Kim-WHAT!!!!

Bree-Well so what,he did not rape me,we just let emotions out.

Jack's dad-I never would have a rape a woman in my life,besides that both of these girls are stronger than me,and i also i'm in love with Kim.

Kim-Well,you should not have to say that,but yeah we had a fun too,and don't be confused i also tested younger Brewer.

Jack's dad- You little bastard,you've been hiding that from me.

Jack-Well i also hid the fact i had a sex with Bree.

Kim-You Bitch...

Dan-I had a sex with both of the girls.

Jack'dad-Calm down all of you,this is time where we become one!!! _Jack's dad uncovers himself,and he was completely naked!!!!!_

Dan-What are your dad doing?????

 _Bree and Kim weren't that shocked,as Jack was little embarrassed_

Jack-Dad,put your gi back on you.

Dad- I want all of you to get naked.

 _Kim and Bree listened to him,Dan followed._ Jack why are you waiting for.

 _Jack looked at them,who gather around each other,all naked,when his dad slapped Kim on her's ass,Jack also uncover himself_

Jack's Dad- Great,now listen to me,i have some insane idea,Dan,Jack move a little,Kim come.

 _Kim gets closer to Jack's dad,and he they make it out in front of anyone,and he puts his dick in her vagina and he fucked her with full force,when he was finished with her,he did the same with Bree._

Dan-What is the point of this.

Jack- You just made us watch our girls getting fucked.

 _Jack's dad_ _sits on the floor_

Jack's dad-Kim,please take a sit on my lap, _Kim obliges,_ Bree come i want your vagina to stare at my face. _Bree obliges._ Dan and Jack,you two come,one come to my right side other on the left, _Jack and Dan obliged_ ,so plan is next,i will have a sex with Kim,have a full face of Bree's vagina,and i will mastrubate with Jack and Dan's dicks.

Jack-What.

Jack's dad-Trust me where i i'm going with this,this idea is called "Graduation" come on,3...2...1..go

 _And so a Graduation begins,as for Bree she let her vagina to be played around,Kim had a sex,and Dan and Jack looked at their girlfriends,and af the same time had a dicks being used by Jack's dad,they stand there and they felt like they could do nothing about it_ , _after a quite a time,Bree and Kim changed a position._

Jack-I can't stand anymore,please stop it.

Jack'dad stopped- Congtrats,you all graduate,but now if you two are the men,then take your girlfriend and show them

Jack and Dan gets close to Kim and Bree,and they kissed their respective girlfriends

The end

Deleted Chapter

Jack POV

My dad is a crazy son of a bitch,i grow up with him,and for most of the my childhold he was only one i trusted, outside the city there was a river,he always went there to get relaxed,he would get in the river completely naked and he would train,one day he took me with him,first he warned me that we must be naked,i could sense he did not wanna me to go with him,but i was fine with that,we trained together for months,and one day we there was a girl named Katy,who was always i love with me,she did not had anybody,she was living in fosters'home,i told my dad that i know her,and we should get our stuff on us,but my dad just laugh it off,i could not get back now as she gets close to me,and i was naked.

Katy- Jack,what i suprise.

Jack-Hi,i could not look at Katy.

Jack's dad- What you can't look at her!!!

Katy-Maybe i can help a little.

she removed a bra and panties from her,and she was naked,i was stunned.We got out of the water,and we look each other in the eyes,she put her hands on her waist,and she smiled at me,she gets closer to me,and her vagina gets close to my dick,we kiss each other,and i had first sex,well i tried,she grabed my dick and put in her vagina and she controlled over my body,i could not move nor do anything,as i fucked her she was on top of me,and she showed her muscles,i mean she wasn't jacked or that strong,but she was stronger mentally than me.

After she finished with me,my dad asked her,So,what's the deal.

He's still too "girly" to be a man.

I realized that i was used as a experiment for her and my father just so they can know if i had a manhood in me.

Jack Brewer's young apperance from his flaschback story is a if you watched Logan movie where actor who plays Jack Brewer looks like.


End file.
